Numerous types of anti-theft devices are currently manufactured. One type of such device prevents operation of the automobile by interrupting the automobile ignition circuit upon detecting unauthorized access to the automobile. Typically, this system interfaces with the automobile ignition coil, and prevents the energizing thereof to interrupt the ignition circuit. Unfortunately, however, a malfunction of any component of this type of anti-theft system results in the inability of the automobile to be started, or worse yet, results in a loss of power while the automobile is underway.
Another type of anti-theft device employed commonly in automobiles is an audible alarm which is triggered upon unauthorized entry into the automobile. These types of systems typically involve a number of complicated trigger switches placed strategically about the automobile at key locations such as the door, trunk, hood and the like. The audible alarm is intended to thwart would-be thieves by causing them to flee before they are able to disarm the system and/or start the automobile. However, a brazen thief will simply work towards starting the automobile despite the loud audible alarm, and a sophisticated thief will simply disable the audible alarm soon after it's activation.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.